


Kitsune Love

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gender neutral foxes so other, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Two Kitsunes meet and fall in love.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
Relationships: OC/OC





	Kitsune Love

A pretty, light blue Kitsune was walking along with tails down and moving just slightly. Said fox creature looked around with eyes a mix of golden and brownish (each being that same mix). The white toed paws and the legs, back legs having upper insides being white, lifting and stepping. They had dark bluish purple fading up their ears and tails and down their upper legs to dark purple. Their nose was the same dark bluish purple color. They hummed a canine sound as they continued to walk along, then squeaked as they crashed into someone...They looked and saw an attractive cream Kitsune who seemed to have wings. Said wings had flared out as the other Kitsune seemed to have fallen on their rump. The light blue apologized to the sandy snouted, eared, red eyed one. They then took note of the dusty pink nose, and that the wings were yellow, brighter cream, dusty reddish and dusty purplish.

The cream thanked the light blue for their concern and accepted the apology, then let them help them up. Light blue noted the two sandy tipped tails, less tails than their own. They didn't dislike them for it, though, and took note of the sandy shoulders and down, sandy back and down very upper hind legs. They then noticed the cream seemed to study them as well and laughed.

-small skip-

Cream and Light blue had fallen in love over the course of time, but still neither had confessed. They laid close by each other now, very close together but not actually touching. Their backs rose and fell as they laid upon their bellies in the grass of a meadow near a pond. They lazed and drowsed in the direct sunlight which was beating down. Cream awoke with a start, and Light blue looked to their crush in concern then. They stared at each other, then Cream stood and jumped on Light blue, seeming to startle them. They stared at each other, then Light blue bunny kicked Cream and flipped their positions. Finally, they said "I love you!" at the same time, then burst out laughing. They went to their den, and Light blue positioned for Cream and -fade- -unfade- Cream now positioned for Light blue and -fade- -unfade- they panted and laid together, quite happy.

Light blue licked and nipped Cream, then admired Cream as Cream admired them. Cream was admiring the white under sided six tails, and even the white jaw and chest probably. They couldn't see the white belly, and the light purple insided ears twitched a bit. Light blue created a normal colored, not blue, never blue, flame for Cream to admire then.

They were so happy together there.

End


End file.
